


One Step Closer

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose have an eventful night after getting high.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: heroin use
> 
> i only write quality content here on vanjiescumjar

Jose and Brock were blasting Linkin Park in their trailer, thrashing the small space. Jose sat down next to Brock who had a belt around his arm. He grabbed the end with his teeth and tightened it as he slid a needle into his arm, injecting the heavenly drug into the vein. When the brown liquid hit his system, Brock took the needle out and the belt off and loaded it up with more heroin before handing them to Jose. Jose did the same as Brock, having done this countless times and slumped back into the ratty couch.

"This hella better than the last batch," Jose got out after a while, mind a euphoric haze.

"I got this shit from Dane." Brock said in a raspy tone and rubbed his eyes. Jose nodded, not fully understanding what Brock just said. Brock looked at Jose with heavy lidded eyes and smirked.

"What bro?" Jose got annoyed with the look on Brock's face and Brock laughed.

"You wanna fuck?" Jose started laughing too.

"Okay." Brock stood up to shove down his pants and boxers and he sat back down.

"Suck my dick." He with a laugh and Jose giggled. He got on his knees in between Brock's legs and spit on his soft dick before stroking it until he was fully hard. It didn't take long for Brock to get there, so Jose lapped up the pre cum dripping out of the head of his cock and swirled his tongue around it. Brock sharply inhaled and placed his head on Jose's shaved head, grabbing at the hair that wasn't there. They both got high a few nights ago and decided to shave their heads for no reason at all.

Jose took Brock all the way in and sucked him off hard and fast, hollowing his cheeks and licking around his dick. Brock bucked his hips up, needing more than what Jose's mouth can give him.

"I wanna ride you," Jose said, suddenly stopping blowing Brock. Brock lifted his head off the couch and looked down at Jose.

"What?" Jose got up and took off his clothes and straddled Brock.

"I want you to shove your dick in my ass." Brock spit in his hand as he looked in Jose's woozy eyes and slicked up Jose's painfully hard cock.

"Fuck, don't touch it that much, I'm..." Jose trailed off, no intent on finishing his sentence. Brock lifted Jose up and sat him down next to him before turning him around. Brock spread Jose's legs and grabbed his hips, lifting his hips off the couch. Brock dove down and ate Jose out quickly, flicking his tongue up and down his asshole and delving it inside. He shoved two fingers in and scissored them around, opening Jose up.

"Mmmm, Brock..." Jose moaned, thoroughly enjoying what Brock was doing. Brock stopped as quickly as he started and flipped Jose so he was sitting on Brock's lap again.

"Well ride me, then." Brock said, glaring at his lover. Jose reached down and took Brock's dick in his hand and slid down on it, groaning once Brock was fully in. Jose grabbed onto Brock's arms as Brock grabbed Jose's waist and he started rocking his hips back and forth. 

"C'mon, dude, you're going too slow." Brock mumbled and Jose didn't register what he said. Something about slow? Was he supposed to slow down? Jose started barely moving his hips so Brock huffed out a breath and dug his fingers into Jose's hips, lifting him up before slamming him back down on his dick. Brock started bucking his hips wildly into his boyfriend and Jose finally got what he was supposed to do. He squeezed his thighs and started quickly bouncing on Brock's dick, making the taller man groan.

"Gonna come soon," Brock said, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut. He opened them to grab Jose's dick to stroke it in time with his rough thrusts and soon enough they were both coming.

"Ah, fuck!" Brock shoved Jose down as he bucked up into him and when Jose's felt Brock's cum filling him up, he lost it. He moaned loudly and threw his head back as he rode Brock's throbbing dick and got his cum all over Brock's chest. When they both came down, Jose swiped up his cum off Brock's chest and ate it. Brock made a face and pushed Jose off of him.

"Gross ass." They put their clothes back on and did another round of smack before passing out on the dirty carpeted floor, Suicidal Tendencies playing louder on the speakers. If this wasn't living the life, what was?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been up for 77 hours straight yeehaw


End file.
